reign_cwfandomcom-20200215-history
Mary Stuart
Mary Stuart, Queen Regent of Scotland, Dauphine of France is the female lead of the show and the protagonist of Reign. She is the 16 year old Queen of Scotland and has been since she was six days old. She is the wife of Francis to whom she has been engaged to since the age of six. She is also the ex-best friend of her lady-in-waiting, Lola, close friend of her ladies-in-waiting: Aylee, Greer, and former lady-in-waiting, Kenna. She was caught up in a love triangle. She is portrayed by the Australian actress Adelaide Kane. Early Life Mary became the Queen of Scotland after her father died when she was only six days old. When she first arrived at French Court when she was six, she and Francis were playmates. She mentioned always chasing after him when they were young. At the age of nine, Mary was sent to live with the nuns at a convent for her safety. In the Pilot, we see flashbacks of her and Francis playing with feathers and running up the stairs. She was engaged to the future King of France to protect Scotland from England. Season One Personality "She was really a remarkable woman. There is a little bit of literature out there about her personality. she was very witty, charming - a very intelligent woman. She spoke six languages, she played two different instruments, she rode, she hunted. she danced, she played golf." - Adelaide Kane. Passionate and poised at the very beginning of her tumultuous rise to power, Mary is already a headstrong monarch. She will prove to be a formidable foe for anyone that stands in her way. She is also a great ally, as she wants to put people before herself. In For King and Country, Francis describes Mary as being headstrong, and strong in general. Physical Appearance Mary is a beautiful teenage girl with long black hair and hazel eyes. Her face is oval-shaped with a light skin tone. She is also tall and slim. Being a royal, when Mary is at court she is usually dressed in fancy attire and intriquet dresses. When she was at the convent, however, she was wearing clothes of a lower class. She wears dresses, as is appropriate for a woman in her time period. "From the beginning I had this vision of her as two women: she's the warrior queen and she's the romantic. And I always feel like usually we embody both of those elements in her wardrobe, so if there's a harsh or strong detail, it will be accompanied by something light and feminine. Sometimes it's even just her hair which works into that. Something that pops to mind is this Alexander McQueen gown that we put her in in the second episode, that she wears when she meets Simon, the British lord…It's this insane, beaded almost kind of armored gown, and with her hair down and soft, it kind of softened it up and made it a little more romantic and mysterious rather than just harsh. So I feel like that's the balance usually with Mary." -Meredith Markworth-Pollack about Mary. In Chosen, Mary awakens with a necklace. When she takes it outside to show to Sebastian she notices it has burnt her hand leaving a scar shaped like stag antlers on her inner hand. The scar or mark was not seen again after that episode meaning it had probably healed. Relationships Appearances Trivia *Mary Stuart of Scotland was born December 8, 1542, became Queen of Scots ''at 6 days old, and died on February 8, 1587, at the age of 44. *Mary was arranged to marry Francis when she was a small child, and moved to France later that year for protection. *At the age of 10 she was supposed to marry Prince Edward of England, a union between England and Scotland. When Mary was 6 months old the treaty was signed. *Mary had two brothers who died at infancy and several illegitimate sibiligs. *She has a dog named Stirling. **Probably named after the city and castle of Stirling where Mary was crowned queen. *Historically, television version of Nostradamus is correct when he says that a marriage between Mary and Francis would cause Francis' death. Though Mary doesn't directly cause Francis' death, Francis would only "reign" for about a year (though he was subjected to having several regents). *Her first kiss was Francis in ''Kissed. *Mary was officially engaged to Tomas for less than an episode (Hearts and Minds). *Her life is a tragic story with losing Francis and then getting deposed in favour for her young son. Though she didn't get to reign in Scotland too long, she is the eleventh great-grandmother of Queen Elizabeth II (through her son James, granddaughter Elizabeth Stuart, and great-granddaughter Sophia of Hanover who is the ancestor that UK law states that current succession comes from). *Adelaide Kane, the actress playing Mary, is a descendant of Mary, Queen of Scots and The House of Stuart through her mother's side. *She's the cousin of Elizabeth l. Gallery Category:Main Character Category:Character Category:Season One Category:Protagonists Category:Featured Article Category:Female Category:Queen Category:Royal Category:Scottish Category:Lead Role Category:Scotland